Folie d'encre sanglante
by Meleserpentard
Summary: Ginny est folle. Tom est comme un poison qui coule dans ses veines, un délicieux poison dont elle à besoin pour vivre, exister, être... Être un monstre. Tuer. C'est ce qu'elle a appris de Tom. Elle le retrouve dans l'encre de la marque, magie noire délicieuse, seule source de jouissance, dernière trace de Tom. La folie la ronge, elle veut du sang, elle veut Tom. Tom est tout.
1. 1 septembre 1993

**avertissement : cette histoire est une sorte de suite à ****folie Cachée**** il est donc conseillé de lire l'os avant pour comprendre le contexte psychologique. Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez. **

**note d'auteur : je ne sais pas trop où cette histoire va me mener. Si ce sera long ou court, si ça va partir en couille et s'il va y avoir du rating M. Pour l'instant Ginny est en deuxième année donc il ne devrait rien y avoir de trop gore, mais je peux vite dérailler. Bref, cette histoire dépendra totalement de vous, si je vois que ça n'intéresse personne je peux ne jamais continuer et si un seul lecteur me réclamait une suite je la lui offrirai à cœur joie. **

1e septembre 1993, Jour de la rentrée,

Ginny prépara sa valise, tremblante de retourner a Poudlard, de retourner sur le lieu de ses crimes. Elle déchira la doublure de sa valise pour y cacher le journal. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'abandonner, de perdre ce dernier lien avec Tom.

Dans le train, des regards se tournèrent vers elle, la dévisageant et murmurant sur son passage, une lueur de crainte et de dégoût dans les yeux. Même, un serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait pas baissa la tête sur son passage, comme s'inclinant. Elle était sûre qu'il se moquait, et ravala une réplique cinglante. Au buffet elle ne mangea presque pas, comme toujours depuis que Tom l'avait quitté. En se couchant elle cru un instant entendre le murmure d'un serpent, mais ce ne fut qu'un instant...

Dans son dortoirs Harry non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il s'inquiétait pour la petite sœur de Ron. Et il y eu le sifflement, un bruit de serpent. Ce ne fut qu'un instant...

... Un instant qui suffit a les maintenir éveillés jusqu'à l'aurore. Car ils comprirent tout deux la langue des serpents, « La Chambre des Secrets possède un maître, que le maître vienne. »


	2. 2 septembre 1993

**note d'auteur: je n'ai écrit que quelques chapitres, certains font dix lignes et d'autres en font cent cinquante. Ça viens selon l'inspiration... Enfin, pour l'instant, c'est soft. Mais j'ai déjà prévenue que ça peut déraper, je garde rarement le contrôle de mes personnages. Review?**

2 septembre 1993

Ginny rasait les murs, espérant se faire oublier des autres. Elle sentait encore quelques regards la brûler, des regards méfiants, voir craintifs. Elle n'avait pris la peine de descendre manger que pour avoir son emploi du temps et était sorti sitôt qu'elle l'avait. L'odeur même de nourriture lui retournait l'estomac et lui donnait envie de vomir ses tripes et ses boyaux. Elle commençait par un cours de métamorphose en commun avec les verts et argents. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle était seule et fut rapidement rejoint par un serpentard du nom de Harper. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et baissa la tête, geste que Ginny associait, sans se l'expliquer, a un signe de soumission. Ce fut son seul moment de lucidité dans la journée, puis elle revint à sa folie cachée, a son silence tandis que Tom lui volait toutes ses pensées. C'était comme s'il volait son esprit; son corps ne marchait que par automatisme, comme uen marionnette finement régler. Ginny ne pensait plus, elle ne faisait que ce qu'on attendait, allez en classe, regarder fixement dans la direction du professeur, faire l'exercice, changer de cours, recommencer.

Et parfois, dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle frissonnait de peur en repensant aux sifflement du serpent qu'elle avait entendu la nuit dernière... Puis elle replongeait dans l'obscurité.

Luna voyait que son amie n'allait pas bien, et elle savait pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait agir. Pas maintenant, il était trop tôt, la jeune Weasley devait se battre seule contre ses propres terreurs. Et Luna était bien triste de ne pouvoir rien faire...


	3. 9 septembre 1993

9 septembre 1993

Une semaine s'était écoulée et les regards commençaient à peine à se détourner d'elle. Ginny était à bout de force et cela se voyait. Lorsqu'elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre et que sa famille l'obligeait à manger un minimum cela allait, mais ici elle était en perpétuelle activité et ses frères étaient bien trop occupés avec leurs propres amis pour s'occuper d'elle. Aussi Ginny dépérissait-elle lentement, soulagée plus que résignée de bientôt quitter ce monde si triste sans Tom.

Mais il faut croire que le destin jouait contre elle.

Elle n'était pas descendu manger et était par conséquent seule devant la salle de métamorphose lorsqu'une jeune fille de serpentard s'avança vers elle. C'était une demoiselle d'un blond sombre, au port altier et à l'air hautain. Cette demoiselle fit un signe de tête vers elle et lui tandis un sandwich au bacon en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

«Tu n'es pas descendue manger... J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim... »

Sa voix tremblante rendit Ginny plus perplexe encore que le cadeau ou l'attention que lui portait la cadette Greengrass (car il s'agissait bien d'elle). La rouquine savait qu'une sang pur ne sympathisait pas avec une traitre à son sang, et ne s'y soumettait pas plus. IL y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Poudlard*...

Ginny décida d'ignorer l'incident et s'en revint à son état catatonique. Fin de la lucidité.

Harry s'était interrogé longuement sur le serpent, il en oubliait presque l'affaire Sirius Black. Mais force avait été de constater qu'aucun meurtre, aucun nouveau sifflement, n'était arrivé. Il avait certainement rêvé, le résonna Ron, après tout il avait tué le Basilic. Ainsi, le 9 septembre, Black retrouva la première place dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter.

*j'ai toujours rêvée de placer cette phrase ^^


	4. 15 septembre 1993

**note d'auteur : bon, l'histoire commence vraiment... ( je suis sûre que vous pensez tous que c'est pas trop tôt) **

15 septembre 1993

Alors qu'elle traversait un couloir, Ginny ressentit comme un choc électrique qui la fit sortir de sa transe. Quelque chose l'attirait, quelque chose de noir. Cela était un peu Tom. C'était un peu son aura. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas si puissant, ni si vil, ce n'était pas si beau ni si rassurant que lui. Mais cela était déjà mieux que tout depuis qu'Harry avait détruit Tom. Cette sensation, ce choc électrique qui se répercutait dans tout son corps, qui l'appelait, se dégageait de Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. Il était, si la rouquine se souvenait bien, en septième année.

L'aura terrible provenait sans aucun doute possible de son bras.

Sans même y réfléchir Ginny s'approcha de lui et empoigna son avant bras gauche avec force, pour se rassasier de la magie noire. Elle savait, sans se l'avouer, que c'était la marque qu'elle avait sentie, et elle s'en rendait compte par la grimace de douleur qu'affichait Flint. Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à le lâcher. Même si elle était en public, même si bientôt il ne pourrait se retenir de crier. Même si quelques têtes se tournaient déjà vers eux. Même si c'était mal, en soit même, d'aimer la puissance de la magie noire...

Flint la tira à l'écart, dans une salle de classe vide qu'il barricada savamment. Elle avait entre temps lâchée son bras et il espérait qu'elle ne recommencerait pas à appuyer si fort sur le tatouage qui le faisait déjà souffrir atrocement.

«Comment as tu su ? »

Ginny le regarda, ou plutôt elle fixa son bras. Comme envoûtée. Ce bras, c'était la preuve qu'il restait un peu de Tom éparpillé sur les avants bras de toute la racaille de l'école. Cette marque, c'était son espoir.

«Baisses ta manche. Intima-t-elle. Je veux la voir. »

Effrayé par l'éclat dans les yeux de la cadette Weasley, Flint s'exécuta. Un frisson le parcouru lorsque la jeune fille traça le dessin de son doigts fin, un soupçon d'adoration au fond des pupilles. Bellatrix Lestrange n'aurais sut paraître plus effrayantes que Ginevra Weasley en cet instant. Elle appuya finalement sa paume contre la marque, voulant ressentir avec toute sa force le peu de Tom qu'il y avait là. Marcus Flint cria, il avait mal.

Ginny se régalait de cette souffrance, de ce morceau de Tom, elle se sentait comme ressuscité. Elle appuyait franchement sur la marque, jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de Flint, jusqu'à le faire suer du sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux devant elle.

Le jeune homme la regardait avec incompréhension, ce n'était qu'une gamine, elle n'avait pas treize ans, d'où pouvait provenir cette force ? Comment pouvait elle résister à tant de magie noire, le simple contacte de la marque aurai déjà du la brûler ! C'était une petite lionne écervelée, une Weasley par dessus le marché, et elle le faisait plier comme un morceau de parchemin, elle le faisait crier de douleur et tomber à genoux...

Lorsqu'elle fut rassasiée de magie, Ginny ouvrit des yeux qui n'étaient pas tout à fait les siens, une ombre onyx brillant au fond des pupilles. Elle lâcha la marque doucement et passa un doigts devant sa petite bouche rose, pour réclamer le silence absolu.

Un frisson de soulagement parcouru le corps de Flint lorsqu'il pût se relever et partir en courant de la salle de classe vide : il avait fait face au Diable.


	5. 17 septembre 1993

**Note d'auteur: voilà un micro chapitre en attendant la suite, parce que récemment j'ai été assez occupée (la rentrée, les premiers contrôles...) et que je n'ia pas vraiment eu le temps de continuer. Mais le chapitre suivant est en cours, promis ! **

**Merci beaucoup à Nolwenn pour sa review ça a illuminé ma journée ^^ **

17 septembre 1993

Ginny détestait les vendredi. C'était un vendredi que Tom l'avait abandonnée.

Étrangement, depuis sa rencontre avec Flint, la rouquine se sentait bien. Ginny était un peu moins vide, et c'était agréable. Elle mangeait, très légèrement, et arrivait même à sourire, parfois. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait plus de Tom, sentir encore la magie de la marque s'immiscer en elle comme un serpent...


	6. 18 septembre 1993

**Note d'auteur : je vais un peu ralentir le rythme, pas parce que je n'ai plus d'idée mais parce que j'ai plus de travail que pendant les vacances (ce qui est logique) et moins de temps pour écrire.**

**lily06 : merci ^^ j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir.**

18 septembre 1993

Lorsqu'elle vit Flint passer dans un couloir, Ginny se jeta sur lui, lui enserra le poignet et le précipita dans une salle vide. Marcus se laissa faire, les souvenirs douloureux de sa dernière expérience encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'elle eu atteint l'extase, Ginny relâcha son étreinte et le jeune homme pût tranquillement s'effondrer au sol. Il avait mal. Il avait froid. Mais surtout, il avait peur.

«Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, Weasley, mais tu ne peux pas débarquer pour me broyer les tripes à chaque fois que ça te plais ! Imagine qu'on nous voit ! J'ai la marque ! Je finirai à Askaban ! Et tu aurais certainement de graves problèmes aussi... »

Un long silence, comme un cortège de mille anges qui passe à travers le ciel, avant qu'un d'eux ne réagisse. Les pensées de Ginny se bousculaient : comment faire pour continuer à aspirer la magie de la marque ? Cela n'était-il pas dangereux ? Comment ne pas se faire attraper ? Que faire lorsque Flint serai parti, l'année prochaine ? Où aller pour que personne ne les trouve ? Qui était le nouveau maître de la chambre des secrets ? …

«Je sais. Retrouve moi demain devant les toilettes de mimi geignarde. »

Sans attendre que l'ainé proteste, Ginny retourna en cours, le peu de magie qu'elle avait absorbée lui promettait au moins une journée de lucidité.

oOoOo

Luna était assise au bord du lac. Luna la douce, la folle Luna. Ginny lui fit un maigre sourire, non pas qu'elle soit une amie, le seul ami de Ginny était Tom. Il n'y avait que lui. Mais Luna semblait la seule à ne pas la fuir, à part peut être Vicky Frobisher, mais elle ne comptait pas, Ginny la connaissait probablement depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui, Vicky n'était qu'une ombre parmi tant d'autres, une ombre méprisable...

Le problème avec la lucidité, c'est que Ginny pensait. Comme si elle avait retrouvé un peu d'autonomie, tout juste assez pour se rendre compte de son addiction à Tom. Juste assez pour se trouver horrible, pour se détester, et pour détester ceux qui étaient incapables de la comprendre.

La rouquine s'assit à côté de Luna et se mît à pleurer. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Luna ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais que Ginny devenait folle, une folie qui allait la détruire... Une folie d'encre sanglante.

**juste pour le plaisir de remettre le titre dans la fic ^^ mais que sait donc Luna ? Peut être que je devrais faire un chapitre bonus vu d'un point de vue extérieur pour voir comment les gens perçoivent Ginny. parce qu'elle est trop enfermée dans son monde et qu'on ne voit pas le monde extérieur du coup... Qui est pour ?**

**les reviews sauvent les bébés panda et protègent la couche d'ozone. **


	7. 30 septembre 1993

**salut ! Ok, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas travaillé sur cette fic, mais je promet de me rattraper ^^ c'est juste que je ne savais pas trop comment faire ce chapitre. Il n'est absolument pas question d'abandon, je vous rassure. ^^ sur ce : bonne lecture !**

30 septembre 1993

(Chapitre bonus)

Il y a ces murmures dans les couloirs, qui la font bailler d'indifférence. Il y a ces regards posés sur elle, en permanence. Il y a ces élèves aux aguets, près à la lapider au moindre faux pas. Il y a ce monde qui s'arrête de tourner lorsqu'elle travers un couloirs et ces pseudo-amis qui oublient son existence dès qu'ils le peuvent. Il y a tout cela qui entretient le mystère de Ginny Weasley.

Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Beaucoup racontent des atrocités, mais ils ne savent rien.

«_C'est la pute de vous-savez-qui !» Ça, Ginny n'y fait même pas attention. _

«_Elle serait morte sans Harry Potter ! Elle ne lui en est même pas reconnaissante !_» Bien sûr, le grand Harry Potter... Comment ne pas lui été reconnaissante d'avoir détruit Tom. Ginny déteste Potter. Elle le hait. Il a fait disparaître son seul ami.

Ginny ne mange plus, elle s'affame volontairement, trop désireuse de disparaître à son tour, comme Tom. On la pointe du doigt et on raconte qu'elle devrait avoir honte, qu'elle est indigne d'avoir été sauvée, et qu'elle a bien pris son pied à pétrifier de pauvres innocents. Aux premières années, on raconte qu'elle viendra dans leur sommeil pour les trainer jusqu'à la chambre des secrets s'ils ne sont pas sages. Ginny, le monstre, la pute, la petite mort.

Il y en a d'autres qui la fob tressaillir, qu'elle a envie d'insulter et de frapper : ceux qui ont pitié. «_Elle était trop faible, elle n'a pas pût lu résister._» «_Mais aussi, ce qu'il faut être naïve pour se confier à un journal enchanté!_» «_Elle n'avais pas d'amis, les personnes solitaires sont toujours plus facilement manipulable._» «_Elle n'a pas eu de chance, ça aurai pu être n'importe qui._» Non ! Non, ça n'aurait pas pu être n'importe qui ! Elle est unique, Tom le lui a murmuré au creux de ses rêves, il l'a prononcé en fourchelangues alors qu'elle traçait le premier message en lettres de sang ! Il le lui a promis !

Les camarades de dortoir de Ginny sont allées raconter aux autres qu'elle pleurait la nuit, qu'elle criait et qu'elle se réveillait en sueur, le regard vide. Harry a aussitôt accouru avec son regard plein de compassion et elle lui a doucement demandé, en pleur, s'il pouvait partir, le plus loin possible d'elle, et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Parce que lorsqu'il venait, il aggravait la situation. On a crié au scandale et on l'a traité d'ingrate. Ginny n'a pas réagis.

Une fois, un garçon plus âgé lui a mis une main aux fesses. Ginny a voulu le gifler mais il a retenu son bras en serrant si fort qu'elle en garde une trace rouge hideuse. «_Alors ? T'es plus la petite pute de tu-sais-qui ? Je suis pas assez vieux pour toi, c'est ça ! Salope !_» Ron n'a même pas osé intervenir. Lâche.

oOoOoOo

Ginny est seule, elle ferme les yeux. Aucune remarque ne la touche. Aucune remarque ne la touchait jusque là. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Le pouvoir de la marque lui redonne sa lucidité, le voile que Tom avait dressé entre elle et le monde s'amenuise lentement, et la haine s'attise dans son cœur, elle croit comme une mauvaise herbe et envahi chaque parcelle de son être. Ginny n'est plus seule, Tom est la, toujours présent, à travers Marcus. Ginny n'est plus seule, elle ouvre les yeux, ils sont beaucoup plus sombre qu'auparavant. C'est la magie qui coule dans ses veines, comme un poison noir d'encre qui lui procurera la force de détruire. Détruire ceux qui la méprise, détruire ceux que Tom méprise.

Certains, pour se moquer, cruels, l'appellent la petite mort. Ginny sera la grande mort, elle doit bien cela à Tom.


	8. 15 octobre 1993

15 octobre 1993

Ginny attendait Marcus avec impatiente. Elle était en manque, déjà la magie s'échappait de son corps et elle se sentait faible à nouveau, elle sentait toute volonté s'échapper d'elle et n'avait plus à l'esprit que cette unique pensée : Tom. Ginny avait besoin de Tom, et Marcus n'arrivait pas. Il allait le payer.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Ginny et Tom se rendaient dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour qu'elle se nourrisse du pouvoir morbide de la marque, qu'elle en aspire l'essence et se sente revive à travers ce morceau de Tom. Déjà, elle retrouvait quelques couleurs et une énergie suffisante pour marcher la tête haute dans les couloirs, une énergie suffisante pour écouter les ragots qui circulaient à son sujet, et encaisser. Elle ne devait rien dire, elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien sans être percée à jour, sans que ses secrets -tout ce qu'elle savait de Tom- soient découverts. C'était infernal...

La porte grinça et Ginny sursauta faiblement elle n'avait même pas sentie Marcus arriver, pourtant, l'énergie de la marque aurait dû l'en avertir.

« Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Ce n'était pas Marcus qui se tenait devant elle, mais Hermione. Son sang se glaça.

« Je... Je...

« Écoutes, si tu ne veux pas parler, je comprend, mais sinon, je suis là. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? »

Ginny éclata d'un rire nerveux. Ah bon ? Elle était la ? Depuis quand ! Hermione n'avais pas été la plus que les autres pour la soutenir, elle était restée tant qu'Harry était resté, puis elle s'était lâchement enfuie, se soustrayant elle aussi aux regards moqueurs des élèves. Elle était aussi lâche que les autres, la miss je-sais-tout, la lionne ! Tu parles...

Hermione la regardait, pétrifié par ce rire aiguë qui lui donnait des frissons de terreurs. Ginny lui lança un regard de pitié et sorti des toilettes, Marcus n'avait sûrement plus venir. Elle était en manque, autant le retrouver elle même. Elle avait besoin de la marque, tout de suite. Tom lui manquait.

**Note d'auteur : je suis sûre que vous avez crus qu'elle avait ouvert la chambre et que c'est là qu'elle allait retrouver Marcus ;p REVIEW ?**


End file.
